Ninja Randomness
by ThisIsNotPretend
Summary: It's just not a pool party if you don't have Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Tsuande, Giant Hair Balls, Making Out In A Closet, Las Vegas, DDR, Cookies, Romantic Moments, and Gay Confessions now is it? Pairings Later On. Rating May Change.
1. Gay People & Water Guns

Chapter 1

.:Gay people and water guns:.

"_YEAH HOO_!!" a certain pink haired kunochi named Haruno Sakura yelled as she jumped into her pool and in the process splashing all her friends all around her.

"Ugh! Sakura you got us all wet!" Sasuke and Neji complained with Shikamaru and Sai behind them.

"Whatever just have some fun!" Sakura said as she dragged Sasuke in the pool with her.

'_She could have pulled me in too.'_ Naruto thought sulking.

"Sakura that's the second time you got me wet!" Sasuke yelled pushing Sakura away from him.

"Sasuke, you're at a pool… you're _suppose__to__get wet_." Naruto said envisaging the words 'suppose to get wet'.

"Well, I care Naruto you idiot!" Sakura said standing up for Sasuke.

"Sakura I can stand up for myself thank you very much." Sasuke pushed Sakura aside and got in front of Naruto and started doing his famous Uchiha glare.

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked eyeing Sasuke.

"Ohh, Uchiha is getting dissed by a girl!!" Neji smirked triumphantly at his comment.

"_Ahahaha_!! Sasuke can't even stand up to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled pointing to Sasuke and laughing.

"Well Naruto-kun you can't really stand up to Sakura either…." Sai said looking at Naruto who stopped his cheering to glare at Sai.

"Shut up Sai! You totally ruined my moment of laughing at Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Well anyways, where is Tenten with those water guns?" Sakura asked looking at the gate to see if Tenten was there.

"She's probably taking so long because she's picking out the best one for herself… that's so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he floated one the water looking at the clouds that slowly pasted by.

"OKAY EVERYBODY I'M HERE!!" Everybody looked at the fence to see Tenten stand there with ten water guns in her hands.

"What's with the extra one Tenten?" Naruto asked pointing to the water gun.

"Oh this one?" Tenten asked looking down into her hands. "Well I just decided to get one more this time just in case _Naruto_ breaks my water gun _again_!!!" Tenten yelled the last few parts of the sentence while glaring at Naruto who just put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"It wasn't my fault I swear! The truck just _happen_ to pull me in and _force_ me to drive over your water gun! I swear that I wasn't trying to get revenge on you because you wouldn't give me your last cup of ramen or anything." Naruto said basically lying.

"Well who cares! We didn't come here to fight about Naruto running over Tenten's water gun are we?" a familiar voice said from behind Tenten.

"I swear it was an accident!!" Naruto yelled again.

Tenten turned around to see Ino standing right behind her with her hands on her hips smirking.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said. The guys just nodded their heads.

"HEY SHIKA-KUN!!" Ino yelled waving to Shikamaru.

"Hey." Was his lazy reply.

"Is that all you can say?" Naruto said nudging Shikamaru's arm.

"Yes, that's all I can say. Shikamaru answered now going back in the position of floating in the water.

Sakura sighed, "Shikamaru you're mean you can't even say more than five words to your own teammate? You're so mean." Sakura said to Shikamaru who just shrugged it off.

"Hey Shikamaru isn't mean… he's just a lazy bum." Naruto corrected.

"Mostly every guy **I **know is lazy." Sakura said to Ino who nodded her head.

"Not every guy you know is lazy Sakura." Sasuke said in his cool voice as he ducked his head back into the water fixing his hair.

"You're so obsessed with your hair Uchiha." Neji said looking at Sasuke.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke said to Neji who was brushing his hair.

"What? Who's talking?" Naruto asked, clearly he had no idea what was going on.

"None of your business you _baka_!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the head.

"Naruto-kun you're very noisy." Sai said.

"Shut up white boy!!" Naruto yelled shaking a fist towards Sai.

"Hey I'm a white boy too!!" Everyone looked to the fence to see Orochimaru squatting on the top of the fence; he then hopped to the ground.

"AAAHHHH!!! IT'S OROCHIARU THE GAY GUY!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS, YEAH!!!!!!" Deidara yelled as he jumped over the fence and over Orochimaru.

"WATCH OUT HE MAY HUMP YOU TO DEATH!!!!" Kisame yelled also jumping over the fence.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Tobi yelled running_through_ the fence.

"Where's Itachi-san?" Zetsu asked walking through the hole Tobi made in the fence.

"Do you think he made it out alive, yeah?" Deidara asked looking through the hole Tobi made to see if Itachi was coming.

"I sure hope so." Kisame said.

"Oh wait here he comes!!" Tobi yelled pointing to the Uchiha running towards them.

"What the hell is going on here!?!!?" Sakura yelled looking at the people who jumped over her fence and through her fence.

"We're running away from the gay guy Orochimaru!" Kisame yelled pointing to the snake sannin.

"I want a hug!" Orochimaru said as he opened his arms and started running towards Deidara.

"WAIT I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE, YEAH!!" Deidara yelled as he put his hands forward in defense mode.

"Stay away from my twin!" Ino yelled jumping in the middle of Deidara and Orochimaru and squirting Orochimaru in the face.

"Ummm thanks…?" Deidara said not know what exactly think of after being called 'twin' by a girl. He was a guy for heaven's sake!!

"No prob'." Ino said happily looking behind her and at Deidara.

"Umm, what your name, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino introduced herself and put a hand out to shake.

"Deidara, yeah." Deidara took Ino's hand and shaked.

"Nice to meet you Deidara." Ino said letting go of Deidara's hand.

"Like wise." Deidara also stopped shaking and looked over to his fellow Akatsuki.

"WATER GUN FIGHT!!!!" Naruto yelled grabbing a water gun and squirting anything in his path.

"Duck and cover!!" Zetsu yelled closing his Venus Flytrap.

"That's cheating!!" Kisame yelled hiding behind Zetsu since he didn't have a water gun.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!!!" Sakura yelled. "YOU'RE GOING CRAZY WITH THE WATER GUN!!!"

"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata yelled to the psycho Naruto.

"MWA HA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto laughed evilly.

"IT'S A CRAZY GUY WITH A WATER GUN AND A GAY GUY!!! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO, YEAH!!!!!????!?!?!? Deidara yelled hiding behind Kisame who was hiding behind Zetsu who as using Tobi as a shield.

"Everybody freeze!!! I have a gun and I totally don't know how to use it… nah I'm just messing with you I really don't have a gun." Itachi said as he walked through the hole in the fence with Pain, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu AND… ITACHI'S BUNNY?!?!?!

---------

Wow my first fanfic story ever. I now that the story seems a little bit boring, well that's because I change my story a little as I'm writing so it's not as funny as in my note book. Well besides that how was my story? Was it good, was it bad? I need to know how I did for my first time. I'm already typing the 2nd chapter so I should be updating very soon, so I hope you enjoyed the story and please review.

-246wannabeninja247


	2. Bunnies & Tons Of Screaming

Disclaimeeeeerrrrr: I don't own Naruto – if I did I wouldn't have so many damn fillers. && I don't own Crispy either –OmniStrife does.

Chapter 2

.:Bunnies and Tons of Screaming:.

"WHY DID YOU BRING CRISPY?!!?" Sasuke yelled pointing to his brother who had a bunny in his arms.

"CRISPY?!?!!" Zetsu yelled throwing Tobi to the fence making another hole.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this _Crispy_? Is it that RABBIT?!!" Sakura yelled the last part of her sentence while pointing to the black bunny.

"Ummm… well you see its like thi---"Sasuke was cut off by Naruto making fun of him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE PLAYS WITH A BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

"So! Itachi plays with her too!!" Sasuke pointed to Itachi. Everyone looked at Itachi. They couldn't believe the person who killed the entire Uchiha clan plays with a bunny.

"SO! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Itachi started petting the bunny possessively.

"He has a problem pass it on." Sakura whispered to Ino who nodded her head and whispered it to Deidara, who was going to whispered it to Tobi but, skipped him and whispered it to Pain. Pain whispered it to Kisame who must have a brain the size of a peanut because he whispered it to Itachi.

"_WHAT?!?!_" Itachi yelled throwing the bunny.

"BUNNY!! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!?!?! Sasuke yelled to the flying bunny that flew over the fence.

"IT'S A BIRD!" Ino exclaimed.

"NO IT'S A PLANE!!" Tobi yelled.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A RABBIT LOOK LIKE A PLANE?!?!" Pain yelled to Tobi while pointing to the still flying bunny.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING, YEAH?" Deidara yelled.

"How did Tobi get in Akatsuki anyway?" Sasori wondered aloud.

"Because _you_ had to get your ass kicked by and old lady and a teenager! I mean that's pretty SAD! Wouldn't you agree? Pain pointed out.

"Ugh!!!!! You guys are giving me a frickin' headache!" Tenten yelled using a flame thrower.

"AHHHH!!! IT'S A CRAZY CHICK WITH A FLAME THROWER!!!!" Kisame yelled pushing Zetsu in the direction of Tenten, "Take Zetsu! He'll taste better!"

'_This is very, very… weird.'_ Sai thought looking at the crazy Tenten, the bunny worshipers, and the supposed to be dangerous Akatsuki.

'Why does every weird thing have to happen to me?' Naruto thought sulking.

_**COUGH!**_

"Whoa what the hell?!" Pain yelled looking to the Akatsuki members, "Did you guys hear that? What the hell was that and where did it come from!"

They all looked at Orochimaru.

"What? It wasn't me." Orochimaru said innocently.

"If you're lying I'll give you a taste of Tenten's flame thrower power." Hinata said evilly.

"Hinata… when did you become so evil?" Naruto asked walking slowly towards her.

"Naruto she became like this ever since she met you." Neji said sighing.

_**COUGH!**_

"Whoa, sounds like Naruto choking on ramen." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"But it does sound like something's choking… or gagging." Sakura agreed.

_**COUGH!**_

"Look it's a super sized bunny! It's Crispy!" Tobi yelled to the airborne thing that is now falling to Sakura's side of the fence..

"That's not Crispy, it's a… it's a… holy crap it's a _hair ball_!!" Zetsu and Kisame yelled pointing to the flying object.

"Damn! We're all gonna die!" Sasori yelled.

"Didn't you already die?" Hidan asked.

"Well actually no, I was just asleep." Sasori answered.

"OROCHIMARU SACURFICE YOURSELF FOR THE GREATER GOOD!!" Ino yelled pushing Orochimaru with a stick.

"No, I want to be closer to Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru started to go closer to Sasuke until Sakura jumped between them.

"AAHHH!!! DIE MOLESTER!!!" Sakura yell throwing the closest thing to her and that was…

"SAKURA MY _TRUNKS_!!" Neji yelled covering himself.

"HOLY MOTHER OF _RAMEN_!" Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura yelled covering their eyes.

-------

Whew, Second Chapter Is Done Bein' Redone!


End file.
